Be my Valentine
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: El amor llega inesperado y sublime, una cita desastrosa y la lluvia torrencial pueden ser dos medios para que llegue tu media naranja, medio limón y hasta media sandía, ¿Cómo?, simplemente de la forma que menos te lo imaginas. One Shot.


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi autoría, sólo la historia me pertenece._

_Nota especial: Esta historia participa en el reto "Un desastroso San Valentín" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

-.-

**Be my Valentine.**

"_Porque cuando el amor llega, lo hace silenciosa y sigilosamente… como un ninja"._

**-.-**

Toda historia tiene un principio y un fin, como cualquier cosa en el mundo, no obstante, de forma muy extraña, son las historias de amor las que siempre dejan una huella imborrable en la memoria de la gente y a pesar de su aparente final, a veces siguen tan vivas como el primer día…

Esta historia no empieza con el típico había una vez, porque no se trata de un cuento de hadas o alguna de esas fantasías de ensueño, esto, mas bien, es un simple relato de San Valentín, de algo que a cualquiera le puede pasar… o tal vez no.

En algún lugar de Japón, más en específico en la ciudad de Tomoeda, vivía una muchacha de veinte años recién cumplidos, cabello castaño largo y bellísimos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella era hija de uno de los arqueólogos más importantes de todo Japón y hermana de un abogado bastante atractivo pero algo malhumorado, a muy temprana edad había perdido a su madre y gracias a ello Sakura se había tenido que hacer a la idea de convivir con dos "machos", lo cual en ocasiones resultaba algo complicado, por el carácter algo despreocupado de su padre y el sobreprotector de su hermano mayor Touya, quien no perdía oportunidades para celarla y prohibirle cualquier tipo de acercamiento con los muchachos de su edad, lo cual en consecuencia, la había vuelto a ella un poco retraída, además de crearle una mini-aversión por las cosas muy femeninas, entiéndase maquillaje, zapatos de tacón, faldas, etc...

Ni hablar.

Lejos de su vida en casa Sakura asistía a la Universidad de Tomoeda, ubicada en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, estudiaba periodismo y tenía una vida social promedio. No contaba con una montaña de amigos sobre ella pero tampoco era considerada como una rechazada social, simplemente para todo el mundo era Sakura, la dulce, tierna, ingenua y despistada Sakura que siempre vestía con jeans, camisetas de colores diversos y zapatos bajos.

Todo en paz, su vida era tan típica como la de cualquier otra adolescente, con sus altas y sus bajas. Sin embargo, lejos de todo pronóstico predecible, lo que la muchacha Kinomoto no sabía y jamás imaginó, era que a partir del mes de febrero, su vida daría un dramático giro, aun más dramático que en las telenovelas ridículas de televisión y los finales alternativos de las películas romántico - trágicas.

El diez de febrero Sakura como siempre se presentó en la Universidad. Llegó como siempre a las 7:00 a.m. en punto y tomó su respectivo asiento a un lado de una de las ventanas, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el profesor llegara a impartir su clase, sin ningún otro contratiempo.

Esperó y esperó otro poco hasta que por la puerta apareció una persona muy importante para su vida y que evidentemente no era el profesor, más bien se trataba de un muchacho de su edad, cabello castaño que siempre estaba peinado de una forma algo _nerd_ y ojos ámbar que no se molestaba en ocultar detrás de unas gafas grandes y redondas.

—Syaoran, ¡Por aquí!— la joven muchacha se levantó un poco y agitó la mano derecha con suma emoción, en tanto el joven recién llegado y que respondía al nombre de Syaoran Li, hacia una pequeña mueca con su boca y se apresuraba a llegar hasta donde se encontraba la chica, para luego tomar asiento en el pupitre libre que quedaba a su lado.

—Buenos días— saludó él y ella como siempre sonrió, con esa eterna amabilidad suya.

—Llegaste tarde, tienes suerte que el profesor no haya llegado todavía, ¿Qué te paso eh?, soy yo la que siempre se retrasa— reclamó Kinomoto, con un pequeño gesto de diversión que hizo reír un poco a Li, aunque este lejos de soltar una carcajada o regresarle la sonrisa, simplemente se dedicó a asentir levemente, mientras ajustaba sus gafas y de su maletín extraía un par de cuadernos, llenos de apuntes y muchas letras.

—No pude dormir— respondió luego de un tiempo, provocando en Kinomoto un gesto de total desconcierto.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Tienes insomnio?

—No, es sólo que…— se detuvo un momento, por un segundo fugaz le dedicó una mirada discreta y acto seguido negó con la cabeza —.No es nada, simplemente me quedé pensando en cosas sin importancia…

—Si Syaoran piensa en algo, seguramente es porque ese algo es muy importante— apuntó la ojiverde, señalando al cielo con uno de sus dedos en señal de sabiduría y provocando a la vez que en las mejillas de Li apareciera un pequeñísimo sonrojo, el cual no pudo notar —.Pero bien, ¿Estás listo para la clase de hoy?

El muchacho castaño no contestó, simplemente se limitó a asentir y a sentarse lo mejor posible en el pupitre, mientras de reojo observaba a su mejor amiga y suspiraba un poco.

Así como la vida de Sakura era muy común, habían cosas que ella por su carácter ingenuo y despistado no notaba, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Syaoran Li, ese chico adusto, solitario y no muy dado a la moda estaba profunda y locamente enamorado de ella, o tal vez no locamente, pero sí, estaba enamorado.

El joven muchacho se había percatado de ello meses después de haberla conocido, pues Sakura era la única en todo el universo que no lo tachaba de nerd o bicho raro, más bien lo trataba como a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, algo que él agradecía en algunos momentos, pero maldecía por otros, pues tampoco era que le agradase mucho la idea de que ella, siendo su amor secreto, le diera el trato de un simple amigo y compañero de clases, cuando internamente Syaoran deseaba que eso terminara.

Algo tonto, sí, tonto, porque él quería que eso cambiara pero, contradictoriamente, no hacía nada para que la situación fuera otra, sólo se quedaba como siempre conformándose con las migajas de cariño que Sakura le daba.

Y ok, podían no ser migajas, porque estaba seguro que el cariño de ella, por mínimo que fuera, era hermoso, pero aun así odiaba todo eso, porque era una mierda, sí, una mierda…

Maldita "friendzone".

—¡Buenos días tengan todos!— lejos de los pensamientos de ambos muchachos y muy lejos también de las expectativas de cualquiera, en lugar de que el profesor apareciera, un grupo de muchachas extrovertidas apareció tras la puerta, mientras en su andar meneaban las caderas de forma un tanto exagerada y provocativa.

—¿Y ahora?— fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Kinomoto, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, el grupo de féminas se encargo de darle respuesta.

—Aprovechamos que su profesor no está para darles un gran anuncio— habló una de ellas, que era rubia y de ojos marrones —.Venimos a invitarlos a todos ustedes a que asistan a la _big party_ que se llevará a cabo por San Valentín este sábado 14 de febrero, será en mi casa y pueden llevar a quien quieran, los estaremos esperando.

Un montón de vítores y silbidos se hizo presente alrededor de toda el aula una vez el anuncio término, mientras algunos se levantaban para pedir la dirección y otros comentaban entre ellos sobre la idea.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y acto seguido lanzó una pequeña risa, la cual llamó la atención de Li que se giró a verla de forma inmediata, teniendo en su interior un sentimiento de curiosidad desbordante, que le insistía repetidamente en encontrar la respuesta del porque su amada reía de aquella manera…

Hermosa, pero confusa.

—¿Piensas ir?— preguntó ella de pronto, él negó —.Que bueno, porque yo tampoco.

—Pensé que tal vez tú querrías…

—Oh no, no Syaoran— refutó ella con rapidez, mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente —.A mí no me gustan esas cosas y San Valentín… no espero hacer nada para ese día, prefiero quedarme en casa, además Touya no me dejaría salir así le suplicara.

—¿Entonces no tienes planes para el viernes?— indagó el ambarino con premura.

—Para nada, ¿Por qué los tendría?

—No lo sé, tal vez, pensé que… podrías llegar a tener una cita— habló, lentamente, en tanto por debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños ante la sola idea de que eso pudiera ser realidad.

Pero como siempre, lejos de todas sus suposiciones, Sakura simplemente le sonrió apaciguadoramente y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

—No dudo que me gustaría que alguien me invitara a salir pero no creo que eso pase.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Una de las razones es Touya y la otra… bueno, la verdad no creo ser del interés de los chicos— expuso, provocando entonces que Syaoran casi se cayera de la silla por tal respuesta algo… absurda.

¿Qué acaso era tan despistada como para no darse cuenta que muchos chicos babeaban por ella?

_Entre ellos yo…_

Syaoran Li se quedó pensativo por un momento, agachó la mirada hacia el piso y luego la levantó, mientras que con una mano ajustaba sus anteojos y con la otra trataba de controlar su repentino temblequeo.

Si Sakura no tenía una cita, tal vez y sólo tal vez era el momento para que él fuera lo suficientemente hombre, se girara, la mirara a los ojos y…

—Hola Sakura.

—H-hola Y-Yukito…— y fue ahí donde todo se derrumbó, porque en el momento en que él se había armado de valor para pedirle por primera vez una cita, Yukito Tsukishiro había llegado en su papel de lobo feroz a derrumbar su pobre casita de paja, dejándolo a él como el cochinito del cuento, que se queda sin hogar y en este caso sin chica.

Sí, sin chica, porque a pesar de que Tsukishiro apenas se había acercado, él ya presentía que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal para él y para su corazón.

Se le había olvidado que a Sakura le gustaba ese tipejo…

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero quería saber si tienes algo que hacer este sábado por la noche— soltó, como primer ataque y fue en ese instante que a Sakura le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, mientras que los de Syaoran se llenaron de furia.

—N-no, no tengo planes.

—Que bien porque me gustaría invitarte a salir, también irán algunos otros chicos y chicas— propuso —. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Claro que sí.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos este sábado a las 8:00 p.m. en la torre de Tokio ¿De acuerdo?— preguntó, ella asintió —.Tu también estas invitado por si quieres ir Li, entonces, nos vemos— y así como llegó se fue, improvisada y rápidamente, dejando entonces a Sakura Kinomoto con una enorme ilusión que no le cabía en el alma y a Syaoran… bueno, a él como siempre le habían dejado con un mal sabor de boca y de paso le habían arruinado los planes.

Maldita fuera su suerte y maldito fuera Tsukishiro.

—¿Qué te parece Syaoran?

—Bien

—¿Entonces?, ¿También iras?

—No, tengo cosas que hacer— Sakura se extraño bastante por el cambio de actitud de su amigo, mas prontamente lo dejó pasar, pues ahora lo que a ella le importaba era que Yukito le había invitado a salir, y podría ser que no fuera una cita personal pero algo se podía hacer.

Tal vez era una señal divina que le decía que debía conquistarlo en San Valentín…

Sakura había quedado maravillada con Yukito desde el primer día que lo había visto, pues él era de los pocos muchachos del instituto que se comportaba decentemente y que además era muy educado y atractivo, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises que cautivaban a muchas y tenía una excelente condición física, además de una sonrisa de ensueño.

En resumen, para ella era el chico ideal.

Así fue como durante el resto del día Sakura se la había pasado pensando en su cita del sábado, mientras que Syaoran trataba que la idea no le afectara tanto, aunque por más que lo había intentado sus miedos y sus dudas no se disipaban, por el contrario se volvían cada vez más fuertes y tormentosas.

Todo pasó, durante los días siguientes ninguno dijo nada al respecto y por lo menos Sakura no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su cita, la cual llegó prontamente, mas rápido de lo que ella en algún momento se había podido imaginar.

El sábado por la noche Sakura decidió ser mas femenina, dejó de lado los pensamientos que solía tener respecto a las cosas de chicas y se colocó encima un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, también se puso un delgado suéter rosado encima por aquello del posible frio que pudiera hacer, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló, con el único afán de que dejar una buena impresión en Tsukishiro, una impresión que esperaba le diera buenos resultados…

Salió de su casa, con el pretexto de ir a una noche de chicas con algunas de sus compañeras de clase, lo cual obviamente no había convencido mucho a Touya Kinomoto, pero de todos modos no le había quedado de otra más que dejarla salir, puesto que su padre ya le había concedido el permiso…

Así Sakura emprendió su camino hacia el lugar clave, mientras imaginaba una y otra vez como sería una cita con Yukito.

Tanto era su ensoñamiento que la pobre muchacha no se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, pues repentinamente el cielo nocturno comenzó a llenarse de nubes grises y acto seguido una lluvia torrencial se hizo presente, lo cual la obligó a correr en medio de las calles, mientras trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita pudo observar a Yukito en la lejanía, el cual estaba de pie bajo la Torre de Tokio, refugiándose de la lluvia junto con otros chicos y chicas, que al verla no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír…

A pesar de todo, ella siempre había soñado con la cita perfecta en donde luce un precioso vestido, zapatos, peinado y maquillaje a juego. Algo que no había considerado era que la lluvia no siempre parece estar de su parte. Eso pudo saberlo al notar la carcajada que intentaba ocultar su cita.

Sí, parecerse a un payaso-mapache ebrio y radioactivo era la última moda en veladas románticas…

—Pero Sakura, ¿Qué te paso?— indagó el ojigris una vez estuvo a su lado, mientras trataba por todos los medios de controlar la risa que los demás chicos y chicas estaban contagiándole —.¿Estás bien?

—S-sí Yukito, no pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco… empapada— habló tratando de cubrirse lo mas que podía con su mojado suéter, mientras sus mejillas seguían coloreándose cada vez mas de un color rojo intenso al escuchar las múltiples carcajadas de la gente alrededor.

—De acuerdo— Yukito no pudo evitar reírse también, pero lejos de molestarse Sakura sonrió con felicidad, pues pensaba hasta ese momento que era maravilloso poder ver una sonrisa de Tsukishiro, una que fuera dedicada a ella y fuera también provocada por ella.

—Bueno ya veremos cómo hacer para que ella no se enferme, pero por lo pronto… ¡Que empiece la velada de parejas!— una muchacha gritó eufórica, abrazando a su novio con felicidad.

Sakura sonrió un poco más, con algo de vergüenza se limpió un poco la cara, espero entonces a que Yukito le diera la mano o mínimo diera algún indicio de querer acercarse a ella, pero para su sorpresa eso no sucedió…

De algún lugar que ella no supo, un muchacho apareció, sí, un muchacho y acto seguido, para su estupefacción le planto un beso a Yukito, quien correspondió sin dudarlo.

El corazón de ella sintió un duro golpe y sin esperarlo más se retiró del lugar, corriendo de nuevo entre la lluvia, sin atender a los repentinos gritos de Yukito que le decían que se detuviera y que regresara a dar una explicación del porque de su huida.

Lo que Sakura pensaba que podía ser un bello San Valentín, el único San Valentín hermoso de su vida, se había vuelto un desastre y una pesadilla, el chico de sus sueños había resultado _gay_, su cabello era una maraña, su vestido y su suéter estaban totalmente empapados y ni hablar de su cara, realmente seguía pareciendo un mapache ebrio…

Siguió corriendo, entre la lluvia, con una decepción enorme llenándole el pecho y ese dolor, penetrante y silencioso que la estaba asfixiando.

Así fue hasta que, al dar vuelta en una esquina, chocó con alguien que ella conocía bastante bien.

—¿Sakura?— Li Syaoran se hallaba ahora frente a ella, viéndola con algo de incredulidad, mientras que, al darse cuenta de su presencia, Kinomoto se acercó para abrazarlo provocándole un sonrojo enorme que él se obligo a borrar, al ver que su amada al parecer estaba sufriendo mucho por una razón que desconocía.

Respondió al abrazo, dejando de lado la sombrilla que llevaba para cubrirse de la lluvia, se quitó los lentes al ver que comenzaban a empañarse y le dificultaban verla, y así, sin más, dejó que todo fluyera, dejó que ella se desahogara y que pudiera externar un poco sus sentimientos.

—Y-Yukito…

—¿Ese idiota?, ¿Te hizo algo?, dímelo Sakura porque si no yo…

—E-es gay Syaoran— Li se quedó pasmado ante la noticia, alejó a Sakura de su cuerpo y le observó atentamente sin creerlo —.Y-Yukito es gay y yo… yo había pensado que hoy…

—Ya está bien Sakura, ya está bien— la chica Kinomoto levantó un poco la mirada, para ver el rostro de su amigo.

Se sonrojó un poco, gracias a la lluvia y a que se había quitado los anteojos, el muchacho ahora se veía… diferente, su cabello usualmente aplanado ahora estaba algo alborotado a causa del agua y sus ojos ámbares centellaban con un sentimiento extraño, uno que le hizo sentir una calidez enorme en el pecho.

Se veía tan atractivo, así como estaba…

—No me había dado cuenta de que tus ojos… son…— se detuvo un momento al hablar y acto seguido volvió a sonreír —.Muy lindos…

—Los tuyos mas Sakura…— rebatió, armándose de valor en un impulso que le sorprendió demasiado —.S-sabes… desde hace mucho que yo quería decirte que… tu… que tú me…

—Que yo…

—Tu…— no pudo decirlo, estaba seguro que no iba a poder hacerlo, así que en un arranque, tratando de que todo quedara más claro, se acercó a su rostro y la besó, sí, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutar el momento, a tratar de transmitirle todo lo que por mucho tiempo se había guardado.

Ese fue entonces el inicio de su historia juntos, porque con ese beso estaban iniciando un sentimiento hermoso, valioso y único que nadie, ni siquiera Touya con sus múltiples oposiciones, iba a poder quebrar…

—¡Como que ya tienes novio!— había sido el grito del mayor de los Kinomoto, una vez se había enterado de que su "hermanita" tenía en mente la "loca" idea de salir en plan de novios con el "mocoso baboso" de nombre Syaoran Li.

Lo que pasó después… bueno… eso ya es otra historia.

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos!, espero estén muy bien y pues nada, ya sé que ya paso San Valentín pero no quería dejar de publicar este One Shot, es bastante corto y yo espero que les guste, ahora ando corta de tiempo pero yo espero desocuparme en los próximos días para poder al fin actualizar alguna de las historias que tengo pendientes.

Sin más que decir me despido, agradeciéndoles por su atención y esperando a que puedan decirme que les ha parecido, muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
